Jasmine & Rebecca
by PRINCESS JASMINE1144
Summary: The usual girls at Green Lake. Me and a good friend are writing this together. i suk at summaries so juss R&R. Chapter 1 Revised.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Jasmine & Rebecca

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

Meeting Jasmine and Rebecca

Jasmine and Rebecca were sitting on a rusty, old yellow bus on their way to Camp Green Lake. They had their hands cuffed to the seats in front of them and they were both getting restless. Rebecca shook the handcuffs around her wrists and her legs were shaking as well. Jasmine closed her eyes and sang softly to herself.

"Are we there yet?" Rebecca asked.

"We're still moving," Jasmine said. "So, my guess is no."

"Hey wanna play a game?" Rebecca asked, her legs still bouncing.

"Depends," Jasmine said, shaking her right leg. "What game?"

"The Car Naming Game!" Rebecca cheered.

"I'll pass," Jasmine smiled.

"Fine," Rebecca said. "I'll play by myself. BMW, Toyota Camry, Hummer, Cadillac Escalade, Mustang Convertible(smiles), Ferrari, Mercedes Benz, Lexus-"

"What's with all the holes?" Jasmine asked, looking out the window.

Rebecca looked out the window and sure enough there were millions of holes. She looked at Jasmine.

"What kinda camp has holes?" she asked.

Jasmine shrugged as the bus screeched to a halt. The guard unlocked their handcuffs and they grabbed their bags and stood up. The girls followed the guard off the bus. They looked around the vast wasteland, taking it all in. This place was a dump. That much was clear. Rebecca went back to naming cars. Jasmine smirked. A man, who looked way too happy for his own good, wearing a cowboy hat and way too much sunscreen on his nose, walked over to them.

"Jasmine and Rebecca?" he asked.

"Yeah," they nodded.

"I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor," he said.

Jasmine couldn't help but stare at that man's nose. Rebecca was still muttering the names of cars as she stared at Pendanski. Dr. Pendanski led them to a small shack where they got two orange long-sleeved jumpsuits, a towel, shower tokens, and work boots. A man in a pink shirt spit sunflower seeds at their feet. Jasmine and Rebecca looked up at him.

"My name is Mr. Sir," he said. "Whenever you speak to me you will call me by my name, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Sir," they replied in unison.

Mr. Sir began his speeches on scorpions, rattlesnakes, yellow spotted lizards, and other camp things that Jasmine tuned out. Dr. Pendanski led the way to their tent. As they walked he pointed to things and explained what they were.

"You girls'll be in D tent," he said. "D stands for diligence."

"Diligence?" Jasmine said. Rebecca shrugged.

"Your new tent members are here, boys," Dr. Pendanski called into the tent.

Dr. Pendanski walked in and the girls followed. As soon as they set foot into the tent all eyes were on them. Dr. Pendanski introduced each boy, pointing to them in turn.

"Girls, this is Rex, Alan, Theodore, Jose, Ricky, Stanley, and Brian," he said. "And over there is Zero."

Dr. Pendanski told the girls that if they had any questions to just ask him, another counselor, or one of the boys. He walked out, leaving them to get acquainted. The boys stared at the girls for a bit longer. Jasmine had caramel colored skin, long black and brown hair, stopping a good ways past her shoulders, in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black tank top, that stopped about five inches above her belly button, which showed her belly ring, and knee-hole cut off jean shorts. She was sporting four earrings, one pair being hoops, in her ears and black eyeliner. Rebecca had lightly tanned skin, short hair that was dyed bright blue and green and brown eyes. She had braces, the same color as her hair, and was wearing a white see through-ish top and knee-hole jeans. Jasmine crossed her arms and blew a bubble with the gum she was chewing.

"You guys got an eye problem or somethin'?" she asked. The boys snapped out of it and Rex took it upon himself to re-introduce everyone.

"Yo, my name ain't Rex, it's X-ray," he said. "And this Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Zigzag, Caveman, Twitch, and ……Zero."

"'Sup? I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Becca or Becky! Do you like cars? I love cars! 'Specially when they're shiny!!"

The words shot out of her mouth like wildfire. The boys stared at her, gave a small smile, and glanced at Twitch, who cracked a grin. Rebecca started looking around the tent, checking out the detail. Jasmine grinned and shook her head. She always thought of Rebecca as a little sister.

"I'm Jasmine a.k.a Jas," she said. "And this is Becca, she's incredibly weird-"

"That's only 'cuz you don't like cars!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"See my point?" Jasmine said. "So, X, where do we put our stuff?"

"Over there," X-ray pointed to two empty crates on the wall.

"Thanks," Jasmine said.

Jasmine and Rebecca put their things into their crates. The boys headed out the tent. Jasmine and Rebecca changed into their jumpsuits, keeping their shirts on and letting the top half hang about their waist. Jasmine spread her Princess Jasmine blanket across her cot and Rebecca spread her Hot Wheels blanket across her bed. Jasmine looked at the bed beside her. She smiled and shook her head.

"You and your cars," she said.

"CARS!" Rebecca cheered.

"Dinner, chicas!" Magnet called into the tent.

The girls walked out of the tent and followed the boys to the mess hall. They got in line for their food. The girls watched as the cafeteria workers plopped brown, green, and yellow gunk onto their trays along with two pieces of bread. They walked over to the D-tent table, staring at their food. The two sat between Caveman and Zigzag, in front of Zero and Twitch.

"You guys actually eat this crap?" Jasmine asked, poking at the 'food' with her fork.

"You get used to it," Squid lied.

"Eeek!" Rebecca shrieked, grabbing onto Jasmine's shoulder. "I just saw it move!!"

Jasmine smirked and reached for the bread on her tray, but X-ray grabbed it. Jasmine looked at him, questioningly.

"You didn't dig today," he said, grabbing Rebecca's bread too. "So, you wouldn't mind givin' your bread up to someone who did, now would you?"

"Actually I do," Jasmine said.

X-ray smirked. He picked up one of the slices of bread, licked it, and held it out to Jasmine. Jasmine looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. Rebecca's mouth dropped.

"You're disgusting!" Jasmine said.

X-ray grinned and scooped some of the brown gunk into his mouth. A few of the boys laughed. Squid looked at Jasmine and Rebecca.

"So, what they get you two for?" he asked.

"Well, Jas stole some Diamond Neeke's and I stole our get away car," Rebecca explained.

"What kinda car was it?" Twitch asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"Convertible Mustang!!" Rebecca smiled, showing her braces.

"Ha-cool!" Twitch smiled.

"Yeah!" Rebecca said.

"I'm surrounded by car lovers," Jasmine muttered.

Rebecca elbowed her in the stomach. Jasmine grinned and pulled out her iPod nano. She began listening to music.

"Hey, d'you know we gotta dig holes everyday?!" Twitch asked excitedly.

"What?!" Jasmine said, taking an earphone out. "Did you just say dig?!"

Twitch nodded. The boys stared at her. Even Zero gave her a look. Rebecca grinned.

"You can't be serious," Jasmine said.

"Didn't Mr. Sir tell you?" Zigzag said.

"I kinda blocked him out," Jasmine said.

"Diggin' ain't that bad," Caveman replied. Jasmine gave him a look.

"Jas, isn't an outdoors person," Rebecca explained, with a smile.

"The longer you're here, the more you'll like it," Armpit said.

"I doubt it," Jasmine said.

After dinner, they all showered and went to their tents for bed. Jasmine and Rebecca had a long day ahead of them.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2: Pillow Fights, Nicknames, & F

Chapter 2:

Pillow Fights, Nicknames, & First Holes

The next morning Rebecca woke up at two. She went over to each cot and began to sing. Softer at first and louder as she walked. Jasmine pulled her pillow and blanket over her head. Even early in the morning, Rebecca was a live wire.

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!" Rebecca laughed.

"HYPE!! SHUT UP!!" X-ray yelled.

"Everybody look left, everybody look right!" Hype spun around in the middle of the tent. "Everywhere you look I'm standin' in the spotlight!!"

"Princess, will you make her cut it out??" the boys asked.

"Why me?" Jasmine whined.

"Just shut her up!"

Princess sighed and pulled back her covers. She put her pillow in her lap and sat up. She rubbed her eyes.

"Becca, shut up!" Princess yawned.

"I'm HYPE!!" Hype said. "OH, I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Princess hurled her pillow at Hype.

The pillow hit her in the face. Hype stopped and stood there as a huge grin spread across her face. She picked up her pillow and hurled it at Princess.

"Pillow fight!" she cheered, when the pillow hit Princess in the face.

"Ooh, you're gonna get it!" Princess yelled.

Princess snatched up the pillow and started chasing Hype around the tent. She smacked Hype with the pillow. Hype threw her pillow at Princess. Princess ducked and it hit X-ray. Princess looked at X-ray with a hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. Some of the boys laughed. X-ray threw his pillow at Magnet.

"Shut up!" X-ray said.

Magnet took his pillow and threw it at X-ray. X-ray moved and it hit Armpit. Armpit threw the pillow at Magnet. Magnet ducked and it hit Zigzag. Zigzag threw the pillow at Armpit. Armpit jumped off his bed and it hit Caveman. Caveman threw the pillow at Zigzag and it hit Zero. Zero took his pillow and threw it, not caring who it hit. It hit Twitch. Twitch threw his pillow and it hit Squid. Soon enough everyone joined in, even Zero. After their pillow fight, Princess was laying on her pillow on the floor. Zero was laying on the floor beside her. Hype was running around the tent with her arms stretched out beside her like she was flying. Princess stood up and went over to her crate.

"We might as well get dressed," she said.

Everyone agreed. The boys pulled up their jumpsuits as soon as the bugle sounded. Princess wore a black tank top underneath her jumpsuit and Hype wore a black t-shirt that said, 'I Rule The Road!' under hers. The girls followed the boys out the tent and got in line for shovels and tortillas dipped in honey. Princess pulled her hair into a ponytail as they walked out on the lake.

Mr. Sir marked where everyone was to dig, with the heel of his boot. Everyone began digging. The higher the sun rose, the hotter it got. Every time Hype shoveled dirt out of her hole, she'd say _vroom_. Every shovel full of dirt that came out of Princess's hole, a complaint came with it. It was around noon when Dr. Pendanski came around with lunch. Princess and Hype compared their blisters as they waited in line. They all sat beside their holes to eat. After lunch, they went back to digging. After a few more hours of digging, Princess dropped her shovel and sat on the edge of her hole.

"I can't do this," she said.

"I tried pretending that this was like driving a car, Jas," Hype explained as she dug. "But it's not. A car has AC!"

"I don't know what you're complainin' for, your holes at least three feet deep and four feet wide!" Princess pointed out. "But what I do know is that I ain't diggin' this damn hole!"

Hype looked down at her hole. She was a lot further along than Princess. She shrugged and continued digging. X-ray shook his head and looked at Princess.

"Then you won't go back to camp," X-ray replied.

"Are you serious?" Princess asked.

All the boys nodded. Except Zero, who was quietly digging his hole. Hype looked over at Princess. Princess sighed and reluctantly climbed back into her hole. Zero was the first to finish his hole. His normal routine was to dig his hole, spit into it, and go back to camp. Instead of going straight back to camp, he climbed into Princess's hole and started helping her. She looked at him questioningly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Anything to make you stop complaining," he said.

Princess smirked and continued digging. The boys began to leave one by one. Princess and Zero climbed out of her hole. Zero was heading back to camp before Princess could thank him. She shrugged and pulled Hype out of her hole. They walked back to camp. They grabbed their shower stuff and changed into their bathing suits and went straight for the showers. Rebecca's was a one piece with a car on the front and Jasmine's was a black two piece, with a tank top and a skirt bottom. After getting cleaned, they chilled in the tent until dinner.

--

R&R let me know wat u think. plz take it easy on me. itz mii 1st holez fanfic!


	3. Chapter 3: Pool Lessons & First Kisses

Chapter 3:

Pool Lessons & First Kisses

After a long day of digging, all of D tent were in the Rec Room. Princess was sitting on the raggedy, old couch that had stuffing and springs sticking out of it. Twitch and Hype were running around pretending to drive. Zigzag sat in front of the fuzzy television screen and the other boys surrounded the pool table.

"Princess," Hype called. "My car's outta control!"

She ran into the couch and sat beside Princess. Princess smiled and ruffled Hype's hair. She stood and walked over to the pool table.

"So, who's gonna play me?" she smiled.

"I will," Zero said.

They started their game of pool. Princess was doing pretty good until she scratched about four times. Zero smirked and shot the eight ball. Princess grinned and put the pool stick on the table.

"You're a slow digger and you suck at pool," Zero smiled as he walked off.

"Aww, Princess, you lost," Hype asked.

"Yep, I lost," Princess said. She hated to lose.

"Yo, Princess, Hype!" X-ray called. "Dinner, let's go."

X-ray and the others headed out the Rec Room. Princess and Hype looked at each other. They followed the boys into the Mess Hall. They got their food and sat down. Princess looked down at her tray.

"I'm so hungry!" she said. "But this foods gonna kill me."

"Yeah," Hype agreed.

"It ain't that bad," Caveman said.

"Seeing as I'm still living," Princess said. "It won't kill me. Today."

The boys shook their heads. X-ray reached for Princess's bread and she stabbed at his hand with her fork. Everyone at the table looked at the two.

"This is the only edible thing on my plate," she said. "And you ain't gettin' it."

……………………………………………………………………

Princess and Zero were playing pool. Princess was getting ready to take a shot, but the way she positioned herself was all wrong. Zero put down his stick.

"Wait," he said.

Zero walked around to where Princess was. He stood behind her and positioned her body with his. He put his hands on top of hers. He leaned forward, making her lean with him. He slowly pulled the stick back and hit the cue ball, which knocked in the six ball. Princess smiled.

"How'd that feel?" Zero asked.

"Good," she replied.

Zero smirked. They heard someone whistle. Zero moved from behind her. X-ray smirked.

"You two are pretty chummy, chummy, aren't ya?" he said.

"_Callate tu estupido, pinchar!_" Princess said.

Magnet laughed. X-ray looked from Princess to Magnet.

"What she say, Magnet?" X-ray asked.

Magnet shrugged with a grin. She smirked and turned back to the game. She leaned forward to shoot a ball and her shirt lifted up, showing her tattoo.

"Princess got a tattoo," Armpit said.

Princess smiled. She got the tattoo on her 13th birthday. The tattoo was a paw print and half an inch below it, it said '_BLANCA TIGRE'_. There were small decorations around the print. No one spoke for a few seconds. They were trying to figure out what the tattoo said. Princess set herself up to hit another ball.

"It says white tiger," Princess informed them. "It's part of my heritage."

"What, you're Mexican?" Squid questioned.

"Could you guys keep it down," Zigzag complained. "I'm tryna watch TV."

"Man, ain't nothin' on that damn TV," Squid said.

"Anyways…I'll break it down," Princess explained. "I'm 45 black, 10 white, 27 Puerto Rican, and 18 Cherokee."

"You never told me that, Princess!" Hype complained.

"You never asked," Princess replied.

Hype shrugged and went back to talking to Twitch. They were looking in her historic royalty book. That's one other thing that she loved as much as cars. Princess sunk the eight ball. She was a bit shocked at first because it went in, then she smiled. Zero smiled too.

"I won!" she exclaimed.

"Don't I get credit for teaching?" Zero asked.

In an attempt to hug Zero, she ended up kissing him. The room went silent. Princess backed up and stared at Zero. Zero stared back as a smile formed on his face. X-ray smirked.

"I did not mean to do that," Princess explained, blushing slightly.

"She wanted to though," X-ray said.

"Who asked you, X!" Princess yelled.

Zero, feeling pretty bold, pulled Princess to him and kissed her. Princess kissed him back. The room filled with catcalls and other comments. The two pulled away from each other. Princess stared at Zero as a smile formed on her face. Hype's mouth fell open. She looked at Twitch, who was staring at them too. Hype pulled Twitch to her and kissed him. Twitch bounced up and down on the couch. Hype smiled. Princess looked at Hype.

"What?" Hype said. "You did it too."

"Yeah, but-" Princess said.

"No excuses!!" Hype said. "I knew you liked him!"

R&R folkz. give me some ideas if u dnt mind!!


	4. Chapter 4: New Tent & New Tent mates

Chapter 4:

New Tent & New Tent mates

Princess was the first one up the next morning. Her long hair that was normally in a ponytail was draped over her shoulders. She was tying her work boots when the bugle sounded.

"What're you doin' up so early?" Hype yawned, stuffing her foot in her work boots.

"Tryna look pretty for Zero," X-ray smirked, walking out the tent.

"I couldn't sleep," Princess said, glancing at Zero as he stepped out the tent.

She tied a knot in the back of her green tank top. She and Hype followed the boys out to the Library. Zero handed Princess and Hype a shovel and they walked out onto the lake for a long day of digging.

Mr. Sir came in the water truck to fill canteens. X-ray had moved Princess and Hype up in the line earlier. The line up went: X-ray, Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Zigzag, Caveman, Princess, Zero, Hype, and Twitch. After their canteens were filled, they went back to their holes. About half an hour later, Zero climbed out of his hole and jumped into Princess's. Princess gave a small smile. She sighed.

"I'm gonna burn to a crisp," she said.

"You don't even tan," Zero smiled.

"So," Princess said.

"Here," Zero handed her his camouflage hat.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Princess looked over at Hype. Her hole was about four feet deep and three feet wide. Princess went back to digging. About thirty minutes later, Zero pulled Princess out of her hole and Twitch helped Hype out of hers. The four walked back to camp behind X-ray, Magnet, and Squid. All the boys went to the Rec Room. Princess and Hype headed for the tent to get their shower stuff. They felt disgusting and all they want to do was get cleaned. They walked up to the tent and lifted the flap. They walked in and looked around. Their cots and crates were gone. Princess and Hype looked around the tent one more time. Sometimes you could over look things from being in the sun too long. There were initially ten cots and ten crates. When two of those ten things go missing, you want answers.

"Where the hell is my stuff!!" Princess yelled.

"There you girls are," Dr. Pendanski said.

The girls turned and looked at him. He walked over to them.

"Mom, where's my stuff?!" Princess demanded.

"Inside your new tent," he replied.

"New tent??" Hype repeated.

"Yeah," Dr. Pendanski said. "It's right over here. We seem to have more girls coming."

He led the girls to their new tent. Princess and Hype walked inside to see a girl sitting on a cot. She had tanned skin, long brown hair that stopped mid-back, and green eyes. She had on a red tank top underneath her jumpsuit and the top half hung about her waist. She wore a sphinx necklace and big golden hoop earrings. Her make up was done Egyptian style. She smiled.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Nevaeh Miller."

"'Sup, I'm Princess and she's Hype."

Hype smiled. Nevaeh gave them a look. Princess knew exactly what she was thinking. She put Zero's hat into her crate and grabbed her towel and bathing suit.

"They're nicknames," she explained. "We're gonna go take showers. We'll be back."

Princess walked out of the tent to the showers and Hype followed, swinging her towel wildly over her head.

** ………………………………………...**

"Who's the new chick?" Squid asked. when the girls walked into the Rec Room.

"That's Nevaeh," Princess said, sitting beside Zero on the couch. "Ya know, Heaven backwards."

"So we got a new girl in our tent?" X-ray asked.

"No, X," Princess said, with a smile. "She's in my tent."

"What d'ya mean your tent?" Magnet asked.

"Girls have their on tent now," Hype said.

"So, you're not in our tent anymore?" Twitch asked.

"We're just next door," Hype said, giving Twitch a quick kiss on the lips.

"Question totally off the tent topic," Zero said quietly for only Princess to hear.

"What?" Princess asked.

"Are we...?" Zero's voice trailed off.

Princess smiled and nodded. "Most definitely."

They leaned in and gave each other a quick but full kiss. They were about to lean in for another kiss when Nevaeh plopped down on the couch in between them. Princess gave her a look.

"Am I invisible or somethin'?" Nevaeh asked.

"You were," Princess muttered under her breath. "Did you say somethin'?"

"Yeah, I'm starvin'," Nevaeh complained. "Where do ya eat around here?"

"Relax, it's almost dinnertime," Princess replied, with a roll of her eyes.

Princess looked over at Zigzag and saw that for the first time all of his attention wasn't on the fuzzy TV screen. He was staring at Nevaeh. Princess grinned. The dinner bell rang and everyone walked out. Nevaeh followed them to the Mess hall. She got in line and watched the 'food' get splattered onto her tray. She shrieked when some got on her face. Princess grinned. That was kinda funny. They walked to their table and took their seat. Princess had Hype scoot over a little and let Nevaeh sit beside Zigzag. Nevaeh brushed his arm with hers lightly and a light blush tinted his cheeks. Princess smirked. Nevaeh pushed her tray in front of her and looked around the table. X-ray reached across the table and grabbed her bread.

"How do you know I didn't wanna eat that?" Nevaeh asked him.

"You pushed the tray in front of you," X-ray said. "Around here, that means free for all."

Nevaeh rolled her eyes. "Anyway..."

"So, Nevaeh," Squid said. "What are you in for?"

"Stealing from and setting an Egypt exhibit on fire," she said observing her nails.

Zigzag grinned at Nevaeh. Nevaeh looked at him.

"Cool," he said.

Nevaeh grinned. She looked over at Twitch and Hype, who were playing with toy cars and making car noises. She shook her head. They took their cars and rolled them up her arm and on her shoulder. Nevaeh took their cars and tossed them across the table.

"Cut that crap out!" she demanded.

"Don't yell at them," Princess said.

"Yeah that ain't cool," X-ray said. "Your tent mates are like family."

Nevaeh rolled her eyes. She looked at Zigzag who was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"So, you got a boyfriend back home?" Zigzag asked.

"No," Neveah said.

Zigzag opened his mouth to say something else. But Nevaeh beat him.

"I'm not interested," she said. "Besides I like NORMAL guys."

"Look you do not talk to him like that!" Princess yelled.

"Yeah," Magnet said. "Ya know, you're a real _punta_!"

"Did you just hear what he called me?!" Nevaeh demanded.

"Yeah," Princess said. "And I agree!"

"Let's go, guys," X-ray said.

Everyone stood and walked out of the Mess Hall leaving Nevaeh sitting there alone.

R&R mii luvlie pplz!! If anyone else wants to be added to the story just give me ur name, the nickname u want, the boy u wanna be with, and what u r wearing the first day u get to Green Lake.


	5. Chapter 5: More Newcomers

Chapter 5:

More Newcomers

The next morning, the bugle sounded at four thirty. In the boy's tent, there were no problems. Everyone got up easily, changed into their jumpsuits, and headed out to the 'Library'. But in the girl's tent things were totally different. When the bugle sounded, Nevaeh pulled her pillow over her face and screamed. Princess and Hype were up and dressed. Princess rolled her eyes and a smile appeared on her face. She whispered something in Hype's ear. Hype smiled. She walked over to Nevaeh's cot. Hype took a deep breath and made the sound of a buzzer when you get an answer wrong on a game show. Nevaeh screamed and pulled the pillow off her head, but Princess and Hype were already gone.

"That was great," Princess smiled and joined the boys at the 'Library'.

Hype smiled. About ten minutes later, Nevaeh emerged from the tent. She had a yellow tank top on underneath her jumpsuit and her long brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She followed after the others and grabbed a shovel. She walked over to the tortillas dipped in honey and looked at them.

"Eww," she shrieked. "That's disgusting!"

Princess and Hype looked at each other and grinned. They all headed out to the lake. Everyone began digging, after their digging areas were marked. About thirty minutes into digging, Nevaeh screamed.

"What now?" Squid asked.

"I broke a nail," she said.

Everyone sighed agitatedly. A few hours later, Mr. Sir came in the water truck to fill canteens. Everyone climbed out of their holes and got in line. But not before explaining to Nevaeh that they all had their place and hers was at the end. She scoffed and went to the back of the line. After canteens were filled, everyone was back inside their hole.

"I don't understand how you guys can do this," Nevaeh said.

"Wanna know my secret to it?" Princess asked.

"Yeah," Nevaeh said.

"Shut up, build a bridge, and get over it," Princess said, with a smirk.

A few boys laughed. Nevaeh pursed her lips together and went back to digging. Half an hour later, Zero hopped out of his hole and went over to Princess's. As of now Princess's hole was about three feet deep and four feet wide. Just as Zero was about to hop into Princess' hole, Nevaeh sucked her teeth.

"Am I the only one who thinks that's not fair?" she demanded. No one responded.

"Then will someone help me with my hole?" she asked.

Everyone gave her a look that said, 'Why the hell would I do that?' Princess sighed and turned to Zero.

"Look, I can finish it myself," she said.

"You sure?" Zero asked.

"Yeah," Princess said. "I don't have that much further to go. I'm being fueled by Scream's annoying voice."

Zero grinned and sat beside her hole. Princess finished about five minutes later and Zero helped her out of her hole. The two walked back to camp for a shower. After everyone was showered, except Scream/Nevaeh, they headed to the Rec Room. They were halfway there when they saw a bus pulled up on the compound. Princess and Hype looked at each other as the bus stopped.

"Great more girls," Princess said, crossing her arms. "I swear if they're as annoying as Scream then I'm gonna go insane."

Scream walked up behind them as the doors on the bus opened. She looked at everyone, then at the bus.

"What's goin' on?" she asked.

"Newbies," Princess said.

Two girls stepped off the bus. The first girl to come off stood at about 5'2. She had mid-back length blonde hair and icy blue eyes with a darker ring of blue around them. She had a curvy, though slightly chubby figure, but still very pretty. She was wearing a dark red tank top that said, 'I'm not cocky, I'm just better than you,' slightly loose jeans, and black sneakers with red laces.

The second girl off was Puerto Rican and she was about 5'3. She had long elbow length black hair in curls with front bangs and brown eyes. She had on a white muscled tank tucked into dark blue high waist jeans, and black high combat boots. They watched the girls be led into Mr. Sir's office.

"They don't seem that bad," Hype said.

"We thought Scream wasn't that bad either," Princess said, jerking her thumb towards Scream. "Look what that got us."

"What's that s'posed to mean?" Scream demanded.

"Whatever you want it to mean," Princess said. "We'll meet you guys in the Rec Room."

Princess and Hype headed to their tent to meet the new girls. They got there just as they were coming out the same tent. Princess grinned.

"Hey, Mom," she called. "Who're the new girls?"

"Well, Jasmine," Dr. Pendanski said, putting his hands on the girls' shoulders. "This is Brandi and this is Elan."

Brandi pushed his hand off her shoulder. She still had her red tank top on with her jumpsuit, letting the top half hang about her waist. Elan shrugged Dr. Pendanski's hand off her shoulder. She too still had her shirt on and let the top half of the jumpsuit hang about her waist.

"I was just going to take the girls to meet the boys," Dr. Pendanski said. "Where are they?

"Rec Room," Hype said, hopping from foot to foot.

"Well let's go," Dr. Pendanski said.

The girls walked behind Pendanski to the Rec Room. Princess looked at the new girls.

"Alright," Princess said. "Let's get this straight. My name's not Jasmine, it's Princess and this is Hype."

"You don't seem so much like a princess," Brandi said, with a grin.

"I'm a special kind," Princess smirked. "They're nicknames. You two'll get some soon."

"What's Mr. Sunshine's story," Elan asked.

"Oh, Mom?" Princess said. "Well-"

"He hasn't gotten laid," Hype said, jumping around Princess. The girls laughed.

"She fits her nickname perfectly," Elan said.

"Exactly why she's got it," Princess said, as they entered the Rec Room behind Pendanski. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Here's a little warning. There's this other girl, Scream. She's so annoyin'. You'll see why we call her scream."

The boys looked up when more people entered the Rec Room. Hype ran off to find her boo, Twitch. X-ray looked at Pendanski.

"Hey, Mom," he said. "Who're the new chicks?"

"Well, Rex, this here is Brandi," Dr. Pendanski said. "And this is Elan."

Brandi crossed her arms and nodded at the boys. They nodded back.

"'Sup," Elan said, coolly.

"'Sup," the boys replied.

"Alright since I'm not needed-" Dr. Pendanski started.

"Ya' never were," Brandi said. "We can handle it from here."

Everyone smirked.

"Someone's ready to just jump in and make friends," Dr. Pendanski said.

"Yeah, I was ready when I stepped off the bus," Brandi said, sarcastically. All the D tent members chuckled.

"Don't laugh," Dr. Pendanski said. "We need more people to be excited to make friends."

The girls and the D tent boys gave Dr. Pendanski a look. Brandi rolled her eyes.

"I was bein' sarcastic, idiot," she said.

"Oh," Dr. Pendanski said, his smile falling.

"Bet you feel stupid," Elan grinned.

Dr. Pendanski muttered something about having work to do and walked out. Everyone laughed.

"I like you guys," X-ray said.

"Yeah," Squid said. "Ya' busted Mom's chops."

"Could bust yours too," Brandi grinned. "Alright introductions."

"I'm X-ray," he said. "That's Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Zigzag, Caveman, Twitch, and Zero."

"You already know Princess and Hype," Armpit said.

"Oh, yeah," Princess said. "Her over there is Scream."

"Hmm," Elan said. "_Ella mira fastidias_."

"_Creo me ella es_," Princess said, walking over to sit on the couch with Zero.

"Hey, I can hear you talkin' 'bout me!" Scream yelled.

"I'm not to sure," Brandi said, as she and Elan walked over to the pool table. "But I think that's the point."

Brandi grabbed a pool stick and challenged Squid to a game. Magnet glanced at Elan and grinned.

"_Hola, chica,_" Magnet said.

"_Hola, __chico__,_" Elan grinned.

The two began to talk to each other in Spanish. The only people that could understand them was Princess and of course each other. Princess grinned. Maybe these girls won't be so bad. Princess leaned her head on Zero shoulder. She was pretty tired, seeing as she dug her entire hole by herself. Zero laid his head atop hers and glanced at Caveman. He was talking to Scream in a corner of the Rec Room. He was the only one who seemed to take a liking to her. The dinner bell rang and everyone headed toward the Rec Room.

Brandi and Elan looked at the trays on front of them as they sat at the D tent table. Princess began taking the ends off her bread. Brandi made a face and pushed her tray in front of her.

"Free for all," she said. "Help yourself."

X-ray reached across the table and grabbed her bread. Elan looked up at the others. She poked at the food on her plate.

"_¿Tu de veras comes este?_" she asked.

"You get used to it, chica," Magnet said.

"I don't think I ever will," Elan said, pushing her tray in front of her.

"You think supper looks disgusting?" Princess said. "Wait 'til you see the breakfast tomorrow."

"With you saying that, I'm scared to see it," Brandi said.

* * *

R&R peepz!! If anyone else wants to be added to the story just give me ur name, the nickname u want, the boy u wanna be with, and what u r wearing the first day u get to Green Lake. And ur crime. Zigzag, Caveman, Zero, Twitch, Magnet and Squid are taken.


End file.
